Think You Know Someone
This is the nineteenth and last episode of Recreation. Plot The episode begins with Sarge, Grif, Caboose, and Tucker continuing their pursuit of CT and Epsilon-Church while Smith and the Aliens close in from behind. CT manages to destroy the aliens' vehicle, but Tucker jumps in front of his Warthog and destroys it with his Energy Sword, forcing a wounded CT to retreat. At Valhalla, Simmons, Donut, and Lopez reach the Meta's Warthog but are unable to start it as the Meta closes in for the kill. Simmons tries to use the warthog's turret, but without the warthog's power, he can't move the turret. Lopez soon says that he could convince him to stand in front of it, but Simmons and Donut think that's a stupid idea, not realizing Lopez was being sarcastic. Lopez is then suprised that that was the only thing Donut and Simmons could understand, Donut then saying, "I agree with you Lopez, pencils are great." Back at Sandtrap, Tucker chases after CT, until the latter corners him on top of the temple. As CT prepares to kill Tucker, Church appears and kills him with the relic's laser weapon. Tucker, Church, Caboose, Sarge, and Grif gather on top of the temple where a swarm of aliens are seen on the ground. At Valhalla, Washington arrives and orders the Meta to stand down, revealing that they are working together. Wash then shoots both Lopez and Donut and tells Simmons to give him the Epsilon AI. While Simmons tries to revive Donut, the scene cuts to a flashback of Wash and the Chairman speaking. The Chairman asks Wash what he will do if the Blues decide not to give him Epsilon, to which Wash replies, "What in the hell makes you think that I'm going to ask for it?" Characters Red Team *Sarge *Grif *Simmons *Donut *Lopez Blue Team *Epsilon-Church *Caboose *Tucker Others *C.T. *Smith *Washington *The Meta Trivia *It was speculated by many fans that Washington shooting Lopez and Donut was merely an imagination of what he was going to do, and that him speaking with the Chairman was in real-time. However, Burnie Burns confirmed in an interview with Jenga Jamhttp://recordings.talkshoe.com/TC-6478/TS-280090.mp3 that Washington shooting Donut and Lopez happened in real-time. The scene where Washington was speaking with the Chairman was a flashback. *Burnie also confirmed in the same interview that Donut is dead, and that he "doesn't like bringing back dead characters." However, Burnie said that Donut may still appear in PSA's and flashbacks which is strange since he brought back almost all of the characters that died. He later brought back Donut in Revelation Chapter 13's sponsor ending. *Lopez said a few episodes earlier that he backed himself up in case he was destroyed, most likely meaning that he technically survived getting shot by Wash. Lopez is confirmed to reappear in Revelation or Season 9 Transcript Tucker: Fuck. Caboose: Hit it Sarge. Sarge: Okay lets fuck it shoot 'em (blows up mongoose) Tucker: Uh, hey guys. Sorry about that. Caboose: Tucker where did you get that? Tucker Oh this is my ride. The aliens gave it to me as a gift. Pretty fuckin cool. Grif: Did they give you driving lessons too. Tucker: No we kind'a skipped that part, but it looks awesome. (The scene now moves to CT as he's pursued by some of the aliens) CT: Ahh. Move you piece of shit. (the aliens go looking for CT) CT: (honks horn and rams into the alien's vehicle destroying it) Caboose: There he is. Tucker: You guys follow him. I'll cut him off Caboose: We can't lose Church. Tucker: We won't. Caboose: You always say that but we always do. Simmons: Godammit, it won't start. Lopez: He probably took out the starter. That's what I would do. Simmons: Hmmm, it looks like he took out the starter. Lopez: Really. Well no shit. Donut: What do we do? Lopez: Stay in there! We'll push the car. You pop the clutch! Donut: It's no good. (sniffling), All is lost. Lopez: Seriously. We only need to pust it about ten meters. Donut: All hope is lost. Simmons: Oh no the Meta!! Lopez: Oh mearsa. Donut: What are we gonna do without any ammo? We're trapped. Simmons: Ha. This thing always has ammo. Lopez: You won't be strong enough to turn it without power. Simmons: OH, fuck. Lopez: sarcastic Maybe you could convince him to stand in front of it. Simmons: What? Donut: He said maybe you could convince the Meta to stand in front of it. Simmons: That's a stupid plan Lopez. Try to actually help. Lopez: Come on. Really? THAT was the only thing you understood? Donut: I agree Lopez. Pencils are great. Sarge: Caboose, what are you doing back there shoot 'em. Caboose: Okay. Grif: No don't shoot em, You'll stall the jeep. Caboose: Okay. Sarge: Grif, you drive, don't give Caboose directions. Caboose Okay. Sarge: Caboose don't respond to Grif. Caboose Okay. Tucker: Only got one shot at this. (Tucker jumps out of the chopper, and stands in CT's path.) Tucker: Jeep stall. Sarge: Like user error. Grif: Yeah that's what it is. Tucker: Gotta time this now! (slashes Jeep and it blows up) Grif: Whoa! Tucker look he's still alive! Tucker: I'll go after CT, you guys get Church. Caboose: Okay. Church! Where are you? Tucker: Where the hell did he go? CT: Freeze! Tucker: Damn it! CT: Tucker, I should've killed you the second I laid my eyes on you. I would've been long gone before you interfered. Tucker: Alwright dude, I guess you got me. I got nowhere to go. Just tell me one thing who are you anyway And who sent you here? CT: Sorry, you'll never know. (Church shows up) Hey, what's up? CT: What in the hell is that thing? (Church's eye glows red) CT: Oh son of a.... (Shot by Church's laser and lays on the ground, dead) Church: I am not a thing. My name is Leonard Church and you will fear my "laser face." Tucker: hoohoo hell yeah dude you just got fucked up. Caboose Wow! Now that was awesome. Grif: Yeah awesome Tucker: Church how did you do that? Church: I don't really know. I just got really mad and it just kind of, y'know, happened. Tucker: Can you do that again, like to the yellow guy or something. Church: Yes... I'm pretty sure. Sarge: I have a bad feeling about this. Grif: For once Sarge, you and I agree. Tucker: Look guys we need to keep our head in the game, let's get back into that temple and close it down for good. Caboose: Uh guys.....I think we might have a problem Church: Uh-oh. (back at Valhalla, Agent Washington shows up behind the Meta) Simmons: Agent Washington. It's Agent Washington. Donut: Who? Wash: Stop right there! Simmons: Yes we're saved. Wash: Stand down. I'll take it from here Meta: (grunting noises) Wash: I said back off. Simmons: Wha- what's happening? Wash: Where is it? Simmons: Where's what? Why aren't you two fighting? Wash: The epsilon unit, I know you have it. Lopez: I thought this guy was your friend? Simmons: Wit wait wait you're working with... the Meta? Wash: Don't make me repeat myself. Lopez: Wuld someone explain what's going on? Wash: (shoots Lopez in the head) Donut: Oh my God he just shot Lopez. Wash: (turns to Donut shoots him and the warthog's window breaks) Simmons: Donut? Donut: Hey Simmons I think he shot me too.( falls to the ground, presumebly dead) Simmons: Donut! Noooo! Donut, Donut speak to me. Chairman: Now Agent Washington, I just have one more question. Agent Washington. Agent Washington are you listening to me. Wash: Yes I'm listening. Chairman: Now Agent Washington, when you find these blue soldiers that you're talking about, what makes you think they're going to give you the epsilon unit after you ask them for it? Wash: Heh, for as long as I can remember I have been lied to, taken advantadge of, shot in the back, and left for dead. And now I have a way out of all of this. What in the hell makes you think I'm going to ask for it. Category:Episodes Category:Recreation